<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>在雪中 by SewardAtlas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091545">在雪中</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SewardAtlas/pseuds/SewardAtlas'>SewardAtlas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:41:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SewardAtlas/pseuds/SewardAtlas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他记得那是一个化雪的天气。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>在雪中</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他还记得那是一个化雪的天气。在南帕克镇生活十八年，他有时会怀疑雪究竟是否融化过</span>
  <span class="s2">…</span>
  <span class="s1">在他的记忆中，雪总是到处都是。那个等待校车的标志牌下面，雪脏兮兮的，如果前一个晚上很冷，他们可能还会踩上前一天自己留下的、被冻上了的灰色脚印。周末的时候他们会从地下室拿上铲子，然后四处敲门，卡特曼用甜腻恶心的声音询问：<em>需要帮忙铲雪吗？五刀一次！</em>他们用如此挣得的零用钱租赁游戏卡带和唱片，那家店铺门前总是湿漉漉的，球鞋带过来的雪水。更小的孩子常常在那里滑倒。雪就像这个小镇的背景音乐，一种冰冷的、低哑的白噪音。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">凯尔出现在他记忆里每一个有雪的场景中，他是背景音乐的一部分。自然科学课本中写：蓬松多孔的材质易于吸声。而他的回忆中，凯尔声音以外的部分都被雪吞入了腹中</span>
  <span class="s2">…</span>
  <span class="s1">气愤时变得尖锐，无数次的长篇大论里则高昂富于激情，大部分时候都很自信，他总是明白自己在说什么，以至于偶尔显得偏执。凯尔让他真正</span>
  <span class="s3">听见什么</span>
  <span class="s1">，在他听不见凯尔声音的时刻里，他总是变得出奇敏感和烦躁，就好像雪的嗡鸣要把他拖入某种纷乱的虚空中</span>
  <span class="s2">…</span>
  <span class="s1">他会消失在那里，最终什么也听不到。他制造许多噪音抵御那种时刻，把耳机音量调到最大，播放声嘶力竭的摇滚乐，或者一瓶接着一瓶的喝酒，玻璃瓶和易拉罐碰撞在一起，那种响声和整个喉管的烧灼感筑成脆弱的小小防线，让他不至于被吞入冰冷的雪中。</span>
  <span class="s2">…</span>
  <span class="s1">直到凯尔和他说话。</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s4">Dude</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"><em>，你想一起打电动吗？你周五可以来我这里过夜</em>。<em>好啊</em>。他回答。好啊，而不是救救我或<em><strong>我爱你</strong></em>。尽管他想表达的就是这个意思。凯尔的声音没那么紧张了。明天见，斯坦。明天见，而不是你正常了是吗，我们没事了是吗。但也许他什么都明白。他们都明白。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他记得那是一个化雪的天气，因为前一个晚上这里还是一片白茫茫的荒原，而第二天站立在那里时，他们能看到孩子留下的乱七八糟的脚印与灰绿色的枯草。他在凯尔熟睡的时候拉开他卧房的窗帘，几乎担心亮如白昼的雪将他惊醒。他只能辨认出斯塔克池塘的方向却看不清任何东西，只有雪，雪，雪</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s1">白噪音像耳鸣一样夺走了他的听觉，好像整个世界都只留下雪的嗡鸣与凯尔轻缓的呼吸声。雪光让他得以看清黑暗中他的轮廓，他睡得乱七八糟的红头发、他深刻以至于显露出攻击性的五官、他因为瘦削而凸显出的喉结、和那里的齿痕。他们都不再是孩子了。很长一段时间他们忽视了这件事，对于一群八岁的时候就留下犯罪记录、给自己戴过避孕套、观看过凶杀色情片的问题儿童而言，怎么样才算是长大呢？在某些特定的时刻他们才意识到被忽略的事实。比如他们发现卡特曼和谢莉达成了某种商业合作伙伴关系，因为后者已经能合法购买香烟，他们被迫接受了卡特曼的差价（他们又是什么时候开始自然而然地抽烟的？）；比如肯尼从高中辍学了，因为他的爹娘看到他可以不再作为童工而是作为一个正式的劳动力被压榨的可能性；比如他和凯尔看到电影中的情色镜头时，后者不再发出玩笑一样刻薄的大笑声，取而代之的是紧咬下唇、还有一个明显的吞咽动作。再之后是他在两小时前，在凯尔的手掌里高潮的时候，他咬上了他的喉结</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">说真的，他为什么要这么做？他自己也说不清楚，这太奇怪了，这一切。可是喉结就是在那里，也许几个月前还不在呢，或者一两年前就已经在了，可是那有那么明显吗？为了能够再次听到那一刻凯尔发出的呜咽声，他应该会咬那里许许多多次，留下层层叠叠的痕迹，让犹太男孩不得不穿高领毛衣上学。他不清楚这有或者没有什么特殊的含义，也许就只是凯尔穿高领毛衣很辣呢。这也是个事实。觉得你最好的同性朋友很辣也没什么奇怪的，不会比每周和对方进行边缘性行为更奇怪了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他们站在化雪的、泥泞的草地上，心不在焉地制造一些会在砸到衣服的一瞬间就散开的雪球。非常冷，他感到袜子的前端有一点湿了，显然球鞋并不适合在这里行走。他们的手掌都被雪冻得发红，他在走神的时候想起昨天晚上凯尔手上的皮肤也在泛红。于是凯尔在这时候把一团雪塞到了他夹克衫的领子里。</span>
  <span class="s2">Dude</span>
  <span class="s1">！他打了个寒战，大喊起来。专心点，我们在打雪仗呢。凯尔笑着说。天杀的谁知道在一个全是雪的小镇打雪仗还算是什么娱乐。他不知道凯尔在上午的时候突然对他说你想去池塘那里逛逛吗到底是什么意思，反正肯定不只是为了打雪仗。某种意义上他只是不敢去想，因为他只要随便联想一下此前的随便什么经验就会知道这是</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">
    <b>我们得谈谈</b>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">的开场白。凯尔大概是出于体贴才先和他做点什么以免他紧张到呕吐，某种</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">你知道你完蛋了，老兄</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">的平静的绝望笼罩着他，他知道会发生什么，还能是关于什么呢？至少他觉得他的胃已经接受了这一切，或者只是因为他什么也没吃，没东西可吐。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">斯坦，有一件事</span>
  <span class="s2">…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">来了。不是</span>
  <span class="s2">Dude</span>
  <span class="s1">，不是</span>
  <span class="s2">Bro</span>
  <span class="s1">，而是</span>
  <span class="s2">“<em>Stan</em>”</span>
  <span class="s1">。他感觉那些钻进他衣服里的雪融化了，和他的体温相比那么冷，雪水沿着他的脊骨流下去，渐渐变得温热</span>
  <span class="s2">…</span>
  <span class="s1">但他仍然感到手脚冰凉。化雪的时候总是格外冷，他本以为他已经习惯了，但他还是感到牙齿不听使唤地磕碰着，好像他刚刚咽下了一团雪。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">我是说，我们到底在做什么？</span>
  <span class="s2">…</span>
  <span class="s1">这一切？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">我不知道。他听到自己说，<b>我不知道</b>。其实你明白，不是吗？他的一部分在胃里窃窃私语，你明白你在做什么，伙计，不是谁都会在青春期对你最好的同性朋友产生性冲动的，你也不是对哪个同性都能产生性冲动。你知道学校里就有一对已经出柜的</span>
  <span class="s2">gay couple </span>
  <span class="s1">而你的朋友肯尼睡了很多女孩以及男孩，但是你没和他睡，想都没想过，这就不是荷尔蒙混乱能解释的问题了不是吗。你甚至都不是为了让他给你手淫才每周在他房间度过一个电影之夜的，你可以为了你们的膝盖自然地靠在一起的感觉付出一切。你甚至因为他抱怨你衣服上威士忌的泥煤味开始减量了。多明显啊，这就是房间里的大象</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">闭嘴。你对自己说，闭嘴。这一切就都要结束了，不是吗。这时候再承认你对他不可救药的迷恋？你会在之后整整一个月的晚上不喝得烂醉就没法入睡的，你会在储物柜前和他打招呼的时候感到舌尖令人想哭的苦涩，那你就真完蛋了。因为哪怕你假装这种感觉不存在也会稍微好受那么一点，仅仅是一点点</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">呃，我是说，我考虑了很久</span>
  <span class="s2">…”</span>
  <span class="s1">凯尔的声音听起来很犹豫，当他做了什么决定的时候很少听起来像这样，</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">这听起来很奇怪，你知道，但是</span>
  <span class="s2">…</span>
  <span class="s1">我挺喜欢的，我是说，这一切。就只是，你还想要些别的吗？像是，也许我们可以约会之类的。我不知道是不是只有我这么想，如果是的话这真他妈有点蠢。</span>
  <span class="s2">…</span>
  <span class="s1">就只是告诉我如果你只想维持原状的话你是否还愿意下周五晚上来我家看电影就可以了。好吧。我说完了。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他感到胃袋里有什么沉甸甸的东西变成了蝴蝶。他应该回答</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">好的</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">或者</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">当然</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">，但是他的大脑只是不停地尖叫他妈的他刚刚说了什么这他妈怎么可能是真的，在这种情况下，他甚至都没来得及考虑，直到一分钟（或者一万年？）的沉默之后他才意识到他说了些什么。我爱你。他说。又重复了一遍。<b>我爱你</b>，凯尔，我爱你。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">凯尔朝他走过来。他的嘴唇很粗糙，可是同时惊人的柔软。他们都应该多喝点水而不是健怡可乐与能量饮料的，他晕晕乎乎地想着。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他听见他得逞的狡猾笑声，还有不远处早春的鸟鸣。那是一个化雪的天气。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>